1. Field of the Invention
The invention directed to an improved a method of and an apparatus for posttreatment of the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Disclosure DE 197 20 209, discloses one known method in which ammonia is introduced into the exhaust gas system upstream of a catalytic converter for selective catalytic reduction.